Foster Parents
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: This story is set sometime in the future (Maybe 2 years) When Drew and Rick finally decide to foster a pair of siblings. Bringing in the kids also meant bringing in their problems.
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for any spelling errors or there might be a time when I wrote she instead of he... that can be explained but a'nt nobody got time for that!)

Drew sighed as he put up his bag in his locker. he and Rick wanted kids but just never saw the right one. As he thought about that. "We got a bus that flipped..." Molly barked. He snapped out of his trance. Luckily, the bus did not injure anyone seriously besides a broken leg and and a chest with glass but other wise it was ok. Drew walked into an exam room. "I'm doctor Alister you are? The pale and tired looking girl looked at him straight in the eye. "Levi..." "You ok Levi?" He asked as he saw the cut coming from her brow to her ear and she was holding her wrist. Just then someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the exam room. He would have attacked this unknown person if he didnt think too much, he did. "Foster kid... Her name isnt Levi its Tess... We never knew where the Levi came from..." "Where's my brother, Ray?" Tess asked from behind the curtain. "He will be fine just a couple of stitches..." She sighed smiling. Ray left. "My name isnt Tess... Its Levi... Mckellen they just gave me a new name after... Yeah the accident... Not this one..." "What accident?" "Both my parents died in an murder on base... Its just me and Jackson..." She was shivering a little. "You ok?" "When i jumped on my brother i think a metal shard sliced my back. Sure enough when Drew checked the back of her shirt you could see the blood starting to seep through.

Some stitches later...

"3weeks you will be good as new..." "Thanks..."

Then the girl was gone.

(One month later)

"What about this Girl?" "I dont know she seems hyper..." "What about this boy?" "Ummm..." Together they had been approved to adopt and foster for almost the last 4 months. Drew smiled when he saw Levi holding the hand of a little boy in the playroom. " she was my patient... She was nice..." Rick stared at her for a second. The social worker piped up "Ptsd you dont need that..." They were both amazed by how rude that lady was. They decided together and scheduled a sit down With the kids, one because Drew liked Levi and two just to get on that lady's nerves.

"Dr. Alister..." "Yeah hi! Call me Drew and this is my husband Rick." Rick waved. "You want to foster kids?" "Wanting to for awhile or adopt..." Rick was off following Jackson who was showing him the toys in the playroom. Drew and Levi were both silent.

"Like sports?" He asked since she looked liked she was more of a athletic kid.

"I used to play Soccer but i always loved watching MMA."

Drew smiled.

"You dont want me though..."

"Why?" Drew asked.

"Ptsd... Jackson deserves

Better than me.. "

Drew quickly grabbed her hand " i think thats gonna change kid..."

Together Rick and Drew decided to foster the two kids. After all the visits and paperwork were done and two months had passed they were preparing for the kids to come home.

"Thank you see you at 4..." Rick replied to the person on the phone. "We got 6 hours they will be here at four..." He said grinning. Drew and Rick had been smiling all week excited for the new chapter of their lives.

Drew was making up a twin sized bed with firetruck sheets for Jackson that he had picked out while the group was on a visit. Their home had three bedrooms perfect for them giving both kids their own room. Rick was tiding up Levi's room. She had a twin bed as well except dark blue sheets and a basic room. "I'm gonna make dinner early just in case their hungry... "Rick said. Rick smiled widely, causing Drew to smile right back. "Were getting kids today Babe..." Drew announced. They laughed together happily. About ten minutes later Drew got a text message.

Be there in 10 mins! ? -Levi

You guys hungry? Have you eaten? He replied

Yeah Jackson is pretty hungry and tired its been a busy day for him hes ? away in the car

Drew chuckled a little bit. He was standing on the front porch watching the street, waiting for car lights to head down their street. Rick ran to the front door. "They here yet?" Dres gave a smile as he watched a small car drive down their street. "That better not be Mrs. Blancher's car..." Rick whispered into Drew's ear.

"Wake up... Come on Jackson! Were here!" Levi barked excitedly. Jackson slowly opened his eyes, to look out the window and see Rick and Drew waving happily.

"Hey guys!" Rick greeted. The social worker smiled as Levi jumped out of the car with her and her brother's backpacks and Jackson slowly stood up.

"That little guy is pretty worn out." She noted. Drew looked down at Jackson. "You need to sign here and here... These are Tess' mediations and the list of proper dosages and times is in the bag."

They grabbed the bag and signed the papers.

"Alright! These kids are in your care! You should expect a update call once every month and once every week for the first month. "

"Will do! Thank you!" Rick replied giving her a handshake followed by Drew doing the same action.

"You children know how it works but i doubt you will complain about them..." The worker smiled.

Levi giggled. "Yeah i doubt that."

"Bye!" She announced as she walked down to her car.

All four of the people gave farewells as the car rode out onto another street.

Levi looked up at Drew and Rick.

"Were here..."

"Thank you so much..." She gave them both hugs.

"No problem... Come on Rick made his world famous lasagna " Drew commented. Rick jokingly bowed.

Dinner was amazing. Drew and Rick kept looking at each other to prove it was real.

"We had to pack our stuff and they processed us out which took a long time..." Jackson said sleepily as he brought his fork to his mouth for another spoonful.

"Both Drew and I have the weekend off so we can hang out a little more." "Awesome" Levi commented.

After finishing the food Jackson couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. "Come m'ere bud..." Drew said as he picked up Jackson from his seat at the table and took him upstairs. "Wanna check out your new room?" Rick asked Levi. Her eyes lit up. He nodded his head towards the stair case.

Drew managed to pull the sheets down with one arm and hold Jackson with the other he placed him into the bed. As he tucked the sheets around the little boy his eyes fluttered open. "I like the fire trucks..." Then he fell asleep again.

Drew chuckled.

"I havent had my own room since before foster care..." Levi noted.

"Well now you do..." Rick smiled.

"Why did you guys take us in I'm a lot to handle..." "You guys are worth any work that has to be done we love you guys..."

She smiled.

(Monday)

Drew had come into work happy.

"Hey Drew! Hows Jackson and Levi." Jordan asked. "Good! Today was their first back at school." "Good... How are you and Rick?" "Happy... Really happy..."

(One month later)

They had finally gotten to the point where social services only called once a month. Jackson and Levi were adjusting nicely to their new schedule and lifestyle. The only thing that concerned Rick and Drew was Levi not sleeping well. She wasn't

having a problem during the day it was sleeping well at night that was hard. But she had a med for that that seemed to work.

Drew and Rick were fast asleep when a sudden scream woke them from their relaxed state. Bolting to Levi's room they found her sitting straight up in bed with tears running down her face most likely scared from a nightmare.

"Levi! Your ok your ok..." Rick soothed. Nightmares were a common side affect of ptsd. As she calmed down she glanced at the clock. " sorry i woke you up..." "Hey hey hey... Its not a problem... What happened?" Drew asked "It was the day over again... we lost our parents, our baby sister Olivia and our older brother Oliver..." This was the first time Rick and Drew heard about these late siblings. "It's ok Levi your safe here..." Drew replied gently pushing her back down onto the bed. "If you need us were always right down the hall..." Rick noted sitting on the bed next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "Anything at all come get us..." Drew added. "I will..." She replied. The next morning was a little more tenser than usual. Levi was so tired she never even fully woke up. Jackson had to get a series of booster shots that afternoon. Rick had a meeting with some commanding officers. Drew had work that night.

Drew got to work and texted Rick.

Hey how did the meeting go?

Good! How is work?

Slow... How's Jackson doing?

His arm is sore but he seems ok

Levi?

Ok... She is asleep on the couch next to me...

Ok gotta get back to work have a good night! ?ￂﾠ

?

Drew had the usual quiet night. A few sprained wrists, common colds, and chest pains but nothing out of the ordinary. Drew was walking down a hallway to take a break when he saw Krista ahead of him. They both said hi but it only took Krista a second to turn around. "Drew whats wrong?" "Nothing" "you are a terrible liar..."

Drew sighed. "Levi woke up last night at like 3am screaming... The nightmare was about her family... Rick and I didn't forget any pills. So so I'm just worried its gonna get out of control..." He answered worried. "You guys will get through this who better than two military guys to help her get through ptsd..." She reassured.

Rick stared at Levi to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Jackson played with his legos on living room floor. When there was a knock on the door. Rick went to open it. It was their elderly next door neighbor. "Hi Rick i hate to bother you this late but do you think you could lend me a lightbulb all of mine are too old and burnt our i will pay you back..." Rick chuckled a bit. "He went into the kitchen got one out. "Here, no repayments..." "Thank you you Drew and the kids have a good evening." "You too!" He chuckled a little bit after he closed the door. "Why are you laughing?" Jackson asked. "Well i tried to replace a lightbulb once... It didn't go so well." "Ooh is that because of your action figure leg?" Jackson noted that Rick's prosthetic looked like a action figure. "Jackson... Its a prosthetic leg..." Levi mumbled.

"Hey kid your awake..." Rick said as he placed his hand on her head to make sure she didn't have a fever or anything. "Yeah... I finally had a dreamless sleep..." She said as she opened her eyes a little wider. All of the sudden they heard a car horn zooming down the street. Rick saw Levi physically jump so hard she could have jumped out of her skin "Shh shh hey its ok Levi..." He soothed. "Sorry... She mumbled. Leaning back onto the couch. Rick sighed, ptsd was hard on a solider but even harder on a kid. He brushed her hair behind her face as he passed by. If they ever hoped to relive the pain she was just going to have to get over it was easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was apprehensive about sleeping but he had to go to work tomorrow and he had already tucked both of the kids.

So he went to sleep. He was woken up by a hand turning his shoulder around to face them. "Hey honey..." "Hey drew..." Rick mumbled. "Its to cold to get out of bed... is Levi and Jack ok?" He continued. "Yeah no problems both are sound asleep. I got off early its 4 am. Rick groaned. "Then get in bed..." Rick demanded. Drew chuckled as he got under the sheets. Rick instantly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer. Drew sighed as he fell asleep.

The next week things were normal. Everyone got good amounts of sleep. Jackson was learning how to add numbers in school. Levi was doing considerably better considering her frequent flashbacks were not so frequent.

(The next week)

"Are you sure Rick i really dont have to go..." "To your sister's wedding? Of course you do! We will be fine babe i promise." Rick reassured Drew.

(Two days later)

"Rick do i have to go to bed?" Jackson argued. "Yes buddy you got school tomorrow and Drew will be home!" Rick replied. Levi passed by walking down the stairs. "Levindont you have homework?" Rick questioned. "Yeah ive been doing it, im just getting some water."

He nodded as she continued downstairs. As he was helping Jackson get into bed he heard glass shatter. "Be right back bud... Hey girl you ok!?" He yelled from the top of the stairs and didnt get a reply. He rushed down the stairs. "Lev..." He started as he saw broken glass then Levi unconsious on the floor. He checked for a pulse, weak. Frantically he called 911. "Help yes! I have a 13 year old and i cant find a strong pulse she is unconsious. He rattled off their address and soon as the paramedics arrived. "RICK!" Gwen shouted. "Gwen he sighed. "Sh... She came to get water then i found her li.. Like this..." "Ok is she on any medication?" The other paramedic asked. "Yeah 7..." He replied mumbling off the names.

(I warn you i have not had any medical experience at all so i will be making up syntoms and names of drugs and side affects so dont blow up the. Comments with those kind of messages or my PM. Thx?)

"Nixotrol... That can cause cardiac distress then arrest. . Lets go" Gwen said as Rick looked behind him Jackson already put on day clothes and was ready to go. "Ok buddy."

Everyone rode in the ambulance.

"We have a cardiac distress weak pulse on scene now even weaker. TC clung on to the side of the stretcher. They hooked her up to some monitors. "Cardiac arrest!" Tc yelled "i need paddles!"he barked as he realized this was Drew's foster daughter. "Charge to 100" a nurse replied "clear" the staff replied. TC shocked Levi but no response. "Charge to 200!" "Clear!" Once again TC shocked her. "We got a pulse!" He rejoiced. "Lets get her calmed down. He said as he walked to Rick in the waiting room who was made to wait. "TC! How is she?" "She's good now but her heart stopped beating when she arrived shes stable now but were just setting her up for observation." "Thank you... Was it the medication that caused this?" "Most likely... We cant be sure yet..." "Can i see her?" "Yeah! Of course! Kenny, can you watch Jackson for a little bit?" Tee asked. "I got him Rick no problem, what's up little man?" Kenny replied giving Jack a high five. As Rick went to see Levi he realized he needed to call Drew. She was Hooked up to 3 different machines all beeping slowly. "She's asleep but not unconscious... She was awake a minuet ago i will check on her later..." He said as he left.

Drew got a text from Rick.

Hey hopefully the wedding went well. Levi went into cardiac arrest tonight they think due to one of her medications... She is stable now TC is her doctor dont rush home she is ok...

Drew instantly called TC.

"Yeah man we confirmed it was the Nixotrol that caused it she has so many medications each one could be reacting to each other but another is masking the red flags..."

"Oh man... Is she at risk for another?" "We are observing her but 1 out of 75 chance she will have another problem."

Rick sat in the room with Levi. She started to stir. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?" "Tired..." She hoarsely replied. "Your medication made your heart stop..." Her eyes widened. Well obviously im not dead..." "TC was able to revive you..." Both of the kids had met all of the staff at the hospital when they had to sit in Drew's office. "Really? Wow... Can we go home?" "Hold on kid we got to make sure your heart is beating before you leave..." Krista joked as she walked in. "Everyone is asking how you are!" She smiled. Krista came over for dinner quite often and Levi and her had been good together. Levi needed some sort of girl figure in her life. "Just relax... Your gonna at least have to stay till tomorrow morning.

A few hours later Jackson was asleep on a chair next to Rick who was staring at Levi. Levi had been ordered to rest. Drew caught an earlier flight.


	3. Chapter 3

**(FINALLY an update! sorry I've been busy and any free time I do have I seem to have writers block.) Enjoy!**

Drew walked through the door. "Hey babe..." Rick greeted softly. "Hey..." Drew replied quickly glancing at Rick but then at Levi. He came up to her side. "Rick you take Jack home, get some sleep... I will stay here..."  
"Drew..."  
"I slept on the plane,(lie) go home..." He smiled.  
Rick reluctantly took Jackson home.

Krista came and checked on Levi often, but really she was checking on Drew.  
Levi stirred and Drew perked up. "Hey kid..." He whispered. "You didnt have to come... My heart only stopped for about 3 minuets..." She hoarsely whispered back.  
He chuckled. The kid had a sense of humor that could never be lost.

(The next morning)  
Rick took Jackson to school in the morning and went to work. Levi was discharged from the hospital at 11:00 A.M. Drew had already requested the next night off which Topher approved, seeing the circumstances.  
Drew's parenting and Doctor skills kicked in. He made sure she did nothing to make anything crazy happen till the effects of that medication wore off. The system was alerted but since Drew was a doctor, the system did not have to do an exam or paperwork.

Being pumped full of meds and then having a slow heart made Levi extremely tired.  
Drew checked on Levi almost every 5 minuets. He thought she was asleep.  
"You know im ok right?" She asked.  
He sighed. Then he smiled.  
"Just making sure kid..." He smiled. Levi groaned as she sat up. "Woah.. What are you doing..." "Going down stairs... Its a nice day outside probably just gonna sit on the porch..." "Levi, you have been through a lot in the last 24 hours... I dont know..." "I just want to go outside..."  
Drew sighed, she wasn't changing her mind. "At least let me carry you down stairs..." He pleaded.  
If her legs weren't so tired she would have talked back. He picked her up bridal style and the set her on the front porch of the house. The trees were green, the birds were tweeting, it was beautiful. She just sat there watching the sky and the trees. Drew kept an eye on her from the living room window. Things were getting better, right before the storm. The next week a social worker called Rick. "What?" "Yes ma'am but..." "I see... Can't..." Drew listened. As Rick hung up he let out a groan. "What is it Rick..." "They have an aunt... Who wants custody..." Levi was listening. "Aunt Fiona..." She mumbled. "She's a alcoholic... She tries to get custody but she is always denied..." "Levi, she just got cleared and shes asking the court for full custody." Rick sighed. Both Drew and Rick both knew that Levi was a tough kid, but after hearing that she became sick to her stomach. They knew something was REALLY wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

"When?" she stuttered, trying to catch a breath. "A week... But there is no guarantee that that she will get you two..." Rick said hopping to get her to cheer up. She just sat on the couch. Drew sat next to her with his arm around her. "She thinks she would be a great mother but she is really unstable... And unpredictable." "Don't worry we will find a way to stop this..." Rick said. "The worker said there is a way to counter back..." Rick said. Drew perked up. "What is it?" He asked. Rick pulled Drew onto the front porch. "We could start the process of adopting them... That way there is a fully known care providing couple that has never had any problems. Compared to her, having multiple red flags..."  
Drew sighed. Rick stared at him. "You want to don't you?" Drew asked. "I love those kids, and honestly i dont want to go from here on out not living with them an knowing how they are..." Rick replied.  
"If its too much its ok Drew..." He continued.  
After what Rick had just said he smiled. "No Rick, they are ours." Drew brought Rick into a kiss.

They called the agency that day.  
(At the dinner table that night.)  
"Guys we have some really exciting news!" "What is it?" Jackson asked, who still didn't know about his aunt. "Rick and I decided to start the adoption process...""another kid?" Jackson asked. Levi rolled her eyes. "No buddy... Were adopting you guys!" Rick exclaimed. Jackson screamed in excitement. For such a young kid, he knew the difference between adopt and foster. Levi just gave a small smile as she played with her food. "You ok?" Drew asked her. "But what about... Her?" She asked. Jackson was completely oblivious to this comment. "We have a better chance..." Rick noted. She still wasn't convinced.  
(A week later)  
They headed to the court house. Rick was holding Jackson's hand, while Drew was holding Levi's mostly for moral support. Suddenly, Levi tightened her grip on Drew's hand and shifted closer to Drew's side. He looked to see her eyes locked on a blonde woman who wore very nice clothing but you could tell she was a little off. "Just breathe..." Drew said into her ear even though she never stopped breathing. He was trying to comfort her. "Thats her..." Levi replied. Suddenly a lawyer came up to the couple and the kids. Richard and Andrew Linster, you have been served..." She said as she walked away. "No...no...no..." Drew said. The aunt had been granted full custody until this ordeal was over. At that minuet Rick knew they had been tricked. Levi stayed as strong as possible but after telling Jackson... She could barely take anything else.

Drew and Rick were sick to their stomachs. Levi and Jackson took some of their belongings and moved to their aunts. The next court date was set in another week. They felt empty.  
(One week later)  
Drew and Rick showed up at the courthouse on time, earlier almost because they were so anxious to see the kids again. Their lawyer walked up to them. "Have you spoken to either child in the last 24 hours?"  
He asked. "Um... No... I thought we were not allowed to..." Drew stuttered. "Miss. Jerome was supposed to come in early 2 hours ago for paperwork... She never showed. Cops went to her residence... Its been vacated... Shes on the run..."  
Rick yelled "what?" And Drew just stared into space.

"They have an Amber Alert out on both of them, and all of my men are out there in the field searching." The sheriff said. Drew and Rick had driven to the police station. Rick called Krista.  
"Drew, Rick!" She exclaimed as the ran through the door. Drew stood up shakily and accepted Krista's embrace. "What do you guys know?" She asked. Rick shook his head. Two police officers approached the three adults. "Mr. Linsters' ?" Drew and Rick nodded. "Were here to inform you that we found the children with the woman. There was a hostage situation but all was cleared and shes being sent to jail for sure..." The police officer continued. "Can we see them?" Rick asked. "There headed this way now." The lawyer said from a distance. "And you two have full foster custody until adoption."

Levi was trying to calm down in the back of a patrol car driving to the court house. Her aunt had held a gun to her head, then to jack's but it didn't phase him a bit. Levi knew something was up when it was 9:00 am that morning and their aunt showed no sign of going to the court house. But now Drew and Rick would take them home. The officer escorting them to the courthouse opened the door of the car. There stood Rick Drew and Krista, Drew nearly in tears. Rick hugged Jackson as Drew hugged Levi who was visibly still scared. "It's ok you're safe now..." Drew whispered. She smiled. The family went home. Krista had to go.

The car ride home was silent. "Well this family is like a magnet for drama." Levi noted.


	5. Last Chapter

Jackson was confused "what's so different about us to other families?" Drew let out a chuckle while Rick smiled.

The next week was normal at the house... But the ER... That's a different story...  
"I don't know how many hover board patients I can handle."  
TC said as he slapped a file onto the nurse's station.  
Drew smiled.  
"Probably not as bad as half of my patients, the comic con is in town and so is the wrestle mania."  
TC laughed.

"So how are things with you and Jordan?" Drew inquired.

"Well we aren't no Drew and Rick, that's for sure... But we are doing OK... She wants to try for another baby again but I'm worried that's a terrible idea."

"Another stroke?" he asked trying to cover up his smile for the comment of him and Rick being a model couple.

"Or worse..."

"You know it is her life she wants to risk..."

"But at the same time it's my fiance's life... Which makes it part of my life.

Drew nodded.

Levi had come home from school exhausted and fell asleep. Rick was off at work, Drew was taking care of bills while Jackson played with his trucks. All of the sudden Drew noticed a tear slip down Jackson's face..."  
"Hey buddy what's wrong?" He asked wondering if he was injured.  
"Trevor is stupid..."  
"Hey don't say that... What's wrong with Trevor?"  
"At school he said I don't have a family."  
"Why would he say that?"  
"He said a family has a mom and a dad not two dads... He also didn't  
think you were my parents...you just keep me for money..."

At this point Jackson was sobbing in Drew's arms.

"We are a family... You, me, Rick, levi... All four of us make up a family. A family doesn't have to have a mom..."  
"It doesn't?" He asked wiping his eyes.  
"No, even some families don't have a dad."  
Jack clung to Drew tighter.  
"I don't wanna live there..."  
Drew smiled.  
"You don't have to bud. You are staying here."  
Drew was happy that they were gonna adopt these kids.

It was official three weeks later. Levi Joanna Alister-Lincoln and Jackson Casey Alister-Lincoln were a part of the the family. Levi was surprised that she had a middle name, she never knew about it. It was on the birth certificate so It must have been so.

They had it all. A family, stable jobs, good friends and each other. Drew and Rick loved life.  
Then tragedy struck.  
Krista lost her job because of budget cuts up in the very top parts of the hospital, and she moved back to Vermont.  
If that was not enough Drew was assigned to another tour in Afghanistan.

120 days

No one was happy to hear about this. This disturbed Jack the most. He thought that this meant Drew would never come back.

"Buddy, I promise I will come back..." Drew said.  
"Alive?" Levi mumbled, not wanting to show her own tears.  
"Yes." He replied.

Before he left he and Rick discussed a surprise for the kids. As a family, a week from Drew's departure date the kids were on a mystery trip.

Both of the kids had smiles on their faces when Rick pulled into the Animal Shelter.

Drew and Rick decided they should get a dog. Convincing Jackson it would take care of them until Drew got home.

Of course as all families do they all found themselves liking different dogs.  
Rick liked the Black Lab puppy  
Drew liked the 1 year old Husky  
Levi liked the short little Corgi  
Jackson never said which one he liked he just stared into one kennel.  
Drew couldn't tell what it was. Was it a small brown puppy with tan features. The points of his pointy ears were tan along with his mouth and nose looked like they had been dipped in hot chocolate. What stood out about the dog is he was fluffy. But he kinda looked like some sort of Shepard.

"He is awfully cute..." Levi admitted taking her eyes off the corgi who was barking like crazy.

The family chose that puppy to take home with them.

The kids didn't know that Rick and Drew had already gotten a bed, food, and toys for the dog the only thing it was missing was a name.

"Ryder?" Levi suggested.  
"Sully?" Jack suggested.  
"Rex?" Drew suggested.  
"Dog?" Rick suggested  
Everyone just stared at Rick as he chuckled.

"Max?"  
"Roswell." Levi suggested.  
The family stared at her.  
"Hey he could be an alien. Who knows what breeds he could be? Alien could be in there somewhere."  
The family laughed.  
"I like Oswell..." Jackson noted.  
"Roswell... Ok Roswell! Welcome to the family." Rick puppy bounced in excitement.

The day came. Drew woke up early with a sinking feeling in his chest.  
As if he could sense he was awake Rick slid an arm around Drew in their bed.  
"You OK babe?" Rick asked.  
"I hate to leave you, the kids, Roswell"  
"I know you do but don't worry we will be fine."  
When the news was first spreading of Drew's deployment every staff member in the ER Night Shift offered to help Rick out in any way possible. There would be times where they would need an adult to watch the kids so this was greatly appreciated.

"Besides babe, you have done so many tours, by the time you get back you can retire, and stay home with the kids."  
Drew smiled. Turning over in the bed he kissed Rick. He was such an awesome father, husband and in general a great man.

Drew said goodbye to the family on the front porch as the sun rose.

"Bye buddy, love you!" Drew said as he planted a kiss on a half asleep Jackson. Levi kept her gaze on her shoes, if she looked up he would see the tears. He gently lifted her head and saw her fac in a way he had never seen it before, terrified.

"Hey you, you have to keep an eye on the guys for me OK? I'm counting on you." he said as he cupped her face.

"You have to come back dad!" she cried as she grabbed his wrists near her face. he pulled her into a hug and whispered. "I will be back, no matter what."

Drew looked up at Rick. "I love you."

"I love you more. Just stay safe alright?"

Drew nodded. And they shared a bittersweet kiss.

Drew left. Levi couldn't hold in her tears while Jackson acted tired and watched Drew leave for the airport on Rick's shoulder.

110 days...  
It was hard. Drew was missed terribly. Training a puppy and being a single parent was tough.

70 days.  
Jordan Offered to watch the kids and Roswell while Rick had a training trip. This was helpful since that same week Levi came down with the flu.

40 days.  
Just over a month. It was affecting the kids. Levi was semi-depressed. Jackson was grumpy but Roswell was successful in brightening everyone's moods.

The day finally came.  
No more webcam  
No more letters  
No more worrying  
Just Drew being home, safe.

The entire night shift crew was there,  
Along with Roswell and the kids.

Adjusting back to normal took about a month. He slowly recovered from any traumatic experiences even though they would always be with him.

Levi and Jack were glad to have both of their dads home and safe.

The Alister-Lincoln family was finally turning back into a normal family.

The family decided to go to a local park for the day. All day they played soccer, catch, tag and ect. And they ate sandwiches Rick made on a picnic table surrounded by birds that Jack kept trying to make friends with, but Roswell kept chasing them away.

The whole rest of the day they explored a forest and a lake Jack played so much that when they left that night at sunset Rick had to carry him.

The park was an hour from their house. Rick had already laid Jack down in the back asleep in his car seat next to Roswell asleep on the other side. Levi sat up front in between Rick and Drew who was driving.

The drive was silent for awhile.

Levi piped up.

"You know, I never expected my family to look like this. But having a family again makes me happy it isn't anyone else buy you two. You guys really saved us..."

The couple looked at each other.

"You know Levi, I think you guys helped us out too."

As they exchanged smiles the kept driving back to their home. The Alister- Lincoln family was happy, really happy.

 **The End**

 _ **Well there it is! I decided to wrap it up because I was running out of ideas and I rather watch to see what happens with Brianna. Thank you for everyone reading, following and reviewing! Hope to see you guys around.**_

 _ **-LimeRanger**_


End file.
